


Is, Was, and Shall Be

by ragnarok89



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Canon, Canon - Manga, Drabble, Feelings Realization, Getting Together, Healing, Hope, Hopeful Ending, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Fanart, Inspired by Music, Introspection, M/M, Moving On, New Years, No Angst, OTP Feels, One Shot, Post-Canon, Redemption, Short One Shot, Walks In The Woods, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28412646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. It had been too long since they were together like this. /Post Canon.
Relationships: Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Is, Was, and Shall Be

The sun shone bright, as the snow covered the ground. Though the air was still cold, the wind still howling, there was the gift of hope. All was said and done, lives lost have been avenged, and Kurapika felt that he could rest easy now.

"Kurapika…"

He turned to see Leorio, standing a few feet away from him. Usually, what words they said to each other were either secretive or overflowing with animosity, even before Kurapika boarded the Black Whale.

This moment, however, came with it a smile and understanding, and the feeling that they could breathe again. 

Kurapika could live his life, and Leorio knew that too, as they stood next to each other, braving the chilled morning air. 

"I’m glad that you’re here, Leorio." 

His hands grasped the doctor’s, and Leorio held onto Kurapika’s, returning the gesture in kind. It had been too long since they were together like this. There would be many, many moments for them. 

"Same here." 

The future was out there, the unknown, and it was time for them to explore it.


End file.
